


Heart On The Line

by amaranth827



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranth827/pseuds/amaranth827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of Sterek one-shots/drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come Over Here and Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: May contain Triggers! Read at your own discretion! There are probably going to be a lot of touchy subjects in these overall. MA rated but not all will have a rating of MA but I can't rate them separately so, MA it is.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t claim to own the character of Teen Wolf or to have anything to do with the show. I just like to use the characters as toys in my imagination. I write these just for fun, no profit was made!

 This was written for: nikola_tesla_protege

Come Over Here and Make Me

_A Sterek Drabble_

 

Stiles was fuming when the jeep’s tires screeched to a halt. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this mad. He had been promised something and that promise wasn’t kept. Stiles let out a harsh breath as he climbed out of the jeep, slamming the door shut behind him. Normally he would have been worried that he did damage to the ancient jeep but right now that was the last thing on his mind.

He made quick work of the stairs, taking two at a time, making his way to the very top, to the loft. To _his_ loft. It was a trip he usually enjoyed making, with a smile on his face but today was not one of those times. He let out a huff as his anger at said man just seemed to build with every step he got closer to that door. Stiles knew that he should probably knock but instead, he pulled the door open and stepped inside.

“You are a real ass at times you know that?” Stiles said when he caught sight of the man his anger was directed at. He pointed his finger at him and noticed his hands were shaking, he quickly pulled his arm back close to him.

Derek looked up from the book in his hands and tilted his head to the side as he took in the sight of a very angry Stiles. He could smell the anger radiating off the younger man. “What have I done this time?” Derek sat the book down and stood up.

“You…you…” Stiles lost his words as he saw Derek’s eyes flash bright blue before turning back to their normal hazel. Stiles swallowed hard around the lump that was now forming in his throat. “You promised me that you were coming over to have dinner with my dad and me. I even cooked. When do I ever cook? And guess what you missed the whole thing.” He folded his arms across his chest as he watched Derek closely. He knew that Derek could sense when his anger started to mix with slight fear. It wasn’t fear of Derek. The fear was that whenever he got angry with Derek, that Derek would get mad enough in return and break things off with him. Stiles couldn’t handle that.

“That wasn’t tonight…” Derek shook his head at Stiles.

Stiles let out a harsh laugh. “It _WAS_ tonight.” He tightened his arms around himself as a smirk came on the taller man’s face. _His stupidly gorgeous face._

Derek stepped closer to Stiles, pulling his phone out of his back pocket. Stiles was watching him closely and Derek couldn’t help it when his smile grew. He couldn’t help that he found Stiles adorable when he was stressed out. “Stiles you said the 4th, today is only the 3rd…” Derek opened his text message and held the phone out to Stiles.

“Why would I say the 4th, Dad had tonight off, I am pretty sure I said…” Stiles stopped himself short as he glanced that the text message. He felt the blush creep into his cheeks.

Derek took the phone back from Stiles, who was staring at it mouth open like he was about to say more but the words were failing him. He walked back over to the couch and sat down where he was. “So am I still an ass, for missing something that this text clearly says is tomorrow night?” Derek’s smirk grew as he looked up at Stiles.

Stiles pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and shook his head. “No…I guess it was my fault. But wipe that smirk off your face.” He slowly unfolded his arms, finally feeling the anger leave him but only to be replaced with embarrassment. How could he have been so stupid to think that Derek wouldn’t have shown up to something he had promised to be at. Stiles let out a sigh as he saw the smirk grow even more on Derek’s face. “I said stop smirking…you ass…”

“Come over here and make me.” Derek raised his eyebrows at Stiles but the smirk was still in place.

Stiles let out a huff and crossed the loft to the couch in a few long strides. He reached down and placed his hand over Derek’s mouth but could still feel the smirk firmly in place. “It’s not nice to smirk, just because you were right and I was wrong!”

Derek reached up and grabbed Stiles around the waist and pulled him down, quickly flipping them over so he was hovering over the younger man. “I said make me…that was a pretty poor attempt at keeping the smirk off my face.”

“Ugh really, warn a guy when you’re going to do that.” Stiles placed both hands on Derek’s shoulders. He pulled himself up and pressed his lips against Derek’s, finally feeling the smirk leave the other’s lips, as Derek started to kiss him back. Stiles broke the kiss after a few minutes. “Was that a better attempt?”

Derek’s smirk came back and he nodded.

Stiles let out a chuckle and then leaned up and pressed their lips back together. If kissing Derek kept the smirk off his face, Stiles would glad do it all night!       


	2. First Valentine's Day

Stiles jumped when he heard a voice from behind him, causing him to drop all of the objects he was holding, a overly sized box of chocolates, a large plush wolf, with a heart hanging out of its mouth that said 'I Woof You', a long stem red rose, and a card, "What?"

"I asked ‘what are you doing’…" Derek's eyes roamed over Stiles' body and then landed on the objects on the floor. He couldn't help but smile and roll his eyes at the same time, "A wolf, really…Stiles…" He stepped closer to Stiles when he sensed how nervous the younger man was.

Stiles eyes darted from the plush wolf back up to Derek's face, "It is our first Valentine's Day together, and I know it's corny..." Stiles sentence was cut off when Derek pressed their lips together-maybe Stiles had nothing to be nervous about after all.  


	3. Head Scratches

Stiles let out a content sigh as the fingernails scraped just right across his scalp. It felt so good to have his head scratched like this and he was sure he could lie here forever. "So is this what it is like for dogs?" Stiles mumbled out and opened his eyes when the fingers stilled and then pulled away.  
  
"And I would know because I am a werewolf?" Derek asked narrowing his eyes at Stiles as he sat up and looked down at him.  
  
Stiles smiled but then shook his head. "I was implying no such thing...but we could find out if you wanted to change into wolf form?" He suggested and received a low growl from Derek. He glanced back up at Derek who's eyes had gone from their natural, greenish gray to the red. "I was kidding...jeesh...werewolves do not do good with dog comments do they?"  
  
Derek rolled his eyes and laid back down behind Stiles.  
  
"Please, scratch my head again?" Stiles asked gazing back at Derek over his shoulder. "I promise no more dog comments." He brought his hand up to his mouth and made the motion that he was zipping up his mouth and locking it, then throwing the key away. "But that doesn't mean I will be quiet, though..." He said when he saw Derek smirk at the act he had just done.  
  
"God forbid you would ever be quiet Stiles." Derek rolled his eyes again but placed his fingers back in Stiles' soft brown hair, lightly scraping at his scalp again.


	4. If You Die, I'm Gonna Kill You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the lovely nikola_tesla_protege who asked for: 44. “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”-Sterek this little ficlet features Isaac and Erica also.

Stiles heard an ear-splitting roar come from inside the school that stopped him dead in his tracks. Derek, Isaac, and Erica were in there. He glanced around, "Where the hell are you Scott?" Stiles growled out in frustration and took off towards the school, as fast as his human legs would carry him. He burst through the metal doors and he skidded around the corner, his shoes sliding, finding no traction, crashing him into the wall. He hissed out as he rested his throbbing shoulder against the wall, catching his breath, glancing down at the floor he saw what had made him slide, blood, lots of it. Stiles pushed himself upright and ran down the corridor, feeling his lungs burn, he was pushing his body to the limits and he knew it.

When he reached the first classroom he skidded to a stop as a form crashed out through the door and thudded hard against the lockers on the opposite wall. Stiles glanced into the classroom and then took in a deep breath as he took in the scene, the floor of the classroom was covered in more blood that the hall had been. He large dark figure came charging out of the room and knocked Stiles to his ass. He let out a grunt and watched it disappear down the hall into the darkness. Stiles scrambled across the floor to the motionless figure propped precariously against the wall of now dented lockers, "Erica, where is he?" Stiles demanded more harshly than he had meant to as he shook her shoulders.

Erica slowly stirred raising her big brown eyes to meet Stiles scared hazel ones, she could smell how scared he was. She could feel the blood smeared over her face, and slowly raised her hand, scrubbing at the blood on her fingers. "I'm fine Stiles, thanks for caring!" She gasped, letting out a cough.

Stiles couldn't help it, he felt his eyes roll. It wasn't that he didn't care about Erica because he did but he needed to find him. "I'm glad you are fine, but where is he?" He pushed her blood stained, blonde, wavy hair out of her face and watched her closely. Just as Erica pointed her finger down the hall in the direction the beast had gone, another ear-splitting roar ripped through the empty halls. "Can you stand?" Stiles asked quickly getting to his feet.

She nodded and followed him getting to her feet. "I don't think we can beat this thing..." Erica said softly, feeling her voice break.

Stiles returned the nodded as he began to walk down the hall. Right now he didn't care if they could beat the thing or not, he just wanted them all out of her alive. "We need to find Derek and Isaac, come on..." Stiles took her hand and pulled her along with him. He wasn't going alone. "Is there more than one?" He felt Erica's fingers tighten around his and knew the answer. _Great just great..._

The roar echoed through the halls again and Stiles quickened their pace. The faster they found Derek and Isaac the faster they could run away, yeah Stiles wasn't against running away. They rounded the last corner and stepped into the cafeteria, blood was smeared across the tables for as far as Stiles could see. He held his breath as his eyes scan for bodies, two lay not moving in the moonlight that was coming in through the windows. "No, no, no, no..." Stiles let go of Erica's hand and raced across the room, dropping painfully to his knees beside, Derek's bloody unconscious form. He pressed his fingers against Derek's neck, feeling for a pulse but couldn't find one. "I swear, if you die, I'm gonna kill you. That's right I am going to bring you back and kill you myself, you hear me?" Stiles growled out through clenched teeth as he started compressions on Derek's chest, noticing the blood oozing out from the large wound with every press.

Stiles felt his hands shake and he stopped the compressions, he was just about the raise his hands back to bring them down on Derek's chest, when he heard a slap, then a groan followed by a roar, Erica just slapped Isaac back to consciousness. He glanced back down at Derek, preparing to bring his joined hands down hard on his chest when his eyes snapped open, shining red, he too let out a roar, a pained roar. Stiles dropped his hands down on Derek's chest followed by his head and let out a long breath, "Damn you...scared me!"

Derek reached up and placed his bloody hand on the back of Stiles' neck. "I'm sorry!" He said quietly before he closed his eyes again. 

 


End file.
